


Sometimes It Works Out

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Falling In Love, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Light Angst, M/M, Masks, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Floris | Fundy, Unrequited, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Dream did what he's done best since when was a kid and he was scared. He ran. He ran as far and as fast as he could. He couldn't stand the heartbroken look on his loves face.So he ran.(Dnf is a tag but endgame is fwt!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185092
Comments: 8
Kudos: 398





	Sometimes It Works Out

Dream had a lot of anxiety about weddings. 

He didn't like them, there was too much pressure, promising yourself to someone forever while both your families watched and some stranger officiated you two in holy matrimony and then you have a big party and get wasted.

Didn't sound like too much fun to Dream. Not to mention the expenses that went into it and the pressure to look and act right on that day.

He didn't even want to have to think about how anxious he'd feel waiting for the big day.

And to be honest, Dream didn't believe too much in love. Yeah, sure, he loved his friends, his dad, his family, he loved Sapnap, George, Bad, Hell, he'd say he even loved Tommy before the little fucker went nuts about his discs.

But he didn't believe in Love. Capital L. 

It seemed like a myth almost. He'd thought he was in love with George, but saying "I'm in love with George" sounded wrong to him.

He thought maybe he was in love with Technoblade. But no, again, that wasn't the right feeling, he couldn't envision a future.

He even had occasional thoughts about Sapnap like that.

But none of them ever felt right.

Until of course, a sly man slipped into his life, asking to watch one of his favorite movies under the conditions he could do the impossible and set it up.

And well, the sly man, the- well, the fox, Fundy, had managed to do such. He'd managed to make it so they could watch a movie together.

And Dream felt his heart warm. Fundy had spent a while figuring out how to make it work, making it perfect, setting up the perfect date and dinner and music and movie, all because he wanted to impress Dream.

And Dream was startled, because he'd never felt like this before. It was a new, sudden feeling, but it wasn't bad.

He let the feeling take over and accepted Fundy's proposal without a second thought.

Two months later it's all he thought about as he stared at his ring.

He loved Fundy. He was in love with Fundy. But, he still didn't like weddings. He still didn't like how much pressure was put on it. He didn't even like private weddings.

But he knew Fundy wanted one. Wilbur- Ghostbur, wanted to see his son have one. Eret wanted to see his new son have one. Sapnap wanted to see Dream have one. 

So they had one. 

Planned one at least.

And it'd been a year since they'd planned it because Dream kept saying the date wasn't right, or there's too much war happening right now, or he wouldn't be ready in time

And Fundy was patient, he never pushed once for the wedding, he'd just smile, tell Dream it's alright, give him a kiss and then go work

Dream wanted Fundy to have a wedding. He knew how badly the other wanted it. But, but, well, but he decided, oh, yeah, okay Fundy, let's get married this week.

Dream woke up that morning, chest heavy, heart beating fast, palms sweating, nerves on end, just like he'd imagined. Like he'd feared.

Still, he woke up, got dressed, Sapnap did some light makeup and brushed his hair, smiling as he handed Dream his mask to attach on.

Sapnap was to be the one to give him away, walk him down the aisle. Dream's dad was non-existent now and Sapnap was the closest to family for him now.

And he currently stood outside the doors with Dream, holding back tears as he looped his arm with Dream. Dream chuckled as the doors opened and he saw his love at the end.

Maybe weddings weren't so bad. It wasn't a stranger officiating them, it was Wilbur. They hadn't invited a lot of people, only at max ten. No one was expecting him to be perfect, there was a war going on. 

Tommy finished aggressively humming the avengers theme and sat with Ranboo, waiting for Dream to walk down.

This was fine. In fact, it was perfect. Fundy had paid to have the most amazing place built just for him, all for him, because he loved him. He'd made a hologram to speak to him. He'd made a canon so Dream could have fun blowing things up. He made a bounce house for him to release tension. He made a trust fall that he hadn't doubted for a moment. He gave him a beautiful bouquet.

Everything was perfect.

Sapnap smiled with tears in his eyes once they'd made it down and released him, taking his seat next to their sleeping friend.

Wilbur went through the ceremony and Dream couldn't hear anything else except for Fundy's soft breaths and his own heart beat. Fundy held his hands with a bright smile on his face, tail wagging happily as Wilbur came to an end.

They gave their vows, Fundy speaking of how much he loved Dream and how amazing he was and it flustered Dream so much he messed up his own, but smiled when Fundy intertwined their fingers.

"If anyone objects to these two being married, please speak now or forever hold your silence." Wilbur announced and Dream squeezed Fundy's hand with a smile, his diamond ring glinting in the light.

This was perfect. The man he was marrying was perfect, everything was set up perfect, he felt perfect and now they were married and he had no clue what he'd worried about so much.

At least, until Fundy was suddenly pushed away from him and someone grabbed his wrist, a heavy British accent yelling "I object!" As Dream was pulled to the side.

"George!" Everyone yelled, Wilbur yelling about his church and Sapnap yelled about ruining his baby's wedding.

George was frantic, eyes wide underneath his sunglasses as he handed Dream a chicken, the other dropping it in disgust.

"George what-" and next thing he knew, George was covering them with blocks and pressing Dream against a wall, shouting Kiss Me, before attaching their lips together.

Dream felt panicked, frozen, he couldn't move to pull away or push away his friend. He felt filthy when George's lips started to move against his, pushing him against the wall even further.

Light spilled into their small box as someone mined away something, gasps spilling out in the air as George pressed into the kiss harder. Still, Dream was frozen until Niki and Eret finished uncovering them and pulled the two apart, everyone staring at him with wide eyes.

Dream wanted to spit, to rub his tongue clean, get the taste of his friend (friend? Can he even call him that anymore?) Out of his mouth. Wash himself clean from his touches but he couldn't move under prying eyes.

Dream was suddenly surrounded by people, eyes wide, yelling, yelling words but he couldn't quite hear them. Shouting, questions were asked.

"Did you kiss him?" "Oh did I." a haughty response came and Dream frowned.

"George what was that?"

"What the fawk?"

"I'm pretty sure this isn't how weddings go."

"His makeup is all ruined!"

"George, you ruined this for him!"

"Dream?" A soft broken voice snapped Dream out of his stupor, turning his head to see Fundy's face had fallen, tears threatening to fall as he stood in shock.

And Dream- he didn't know what to do. This was just what he wanted to avoid. To get away from. What he'd never want to experience.

Dream blinked and ruffled through his dress, finding the secret pocket he'd made last minute, grabbing an ender pearl and chucking it as far out the church he could, then broke out in a run.

He didn't know anything else other than hide. Run. Sapnap, Bad, George and him used to play manhunt as kids. He'd run. He'd hide. He'd make sure they'd never find him.

He wore a mask. He covered his face. When people needed him most he disappeared. Because he was a coward.

So he did all he knew how to do.

He ran.

He ran as fast as he could in the white heels he'd worn.

He ran as far as he could before the map ended.

He hid in a building, keeping his bretahing soft so he couldn't be found.

He hid and scaled the wall, hiding on top of a shelf in the corner of the cluttered room.

He tore his mask off and chucked it at the wall, not caring a bit as the porcelain shattered.

Dream spit on the ground, rubbing his cheeks to try and rub away George's touches, rubbing his mouth with his wrist to free himself of the taste but it wasn't enough.

He wrapped his arms around himself and cried. He sobbed. He let the sadness and fear take over as it wrecked his body, his throat closing up, his eyes stinging and turning puffy, his face red and wet as tears fell, his lungs breathing and straining with the lack of oxygen, his heart beating rapidly as if it were trying to jack hammer its way out.

Distantly, Dream could hear people panicked, searching everywhere for him and Dream covered his mouth to stay quiet, broken sobs muffled as he stared at the entrance from his hidden spot with blurry eyes.

"Dream?" A voice asked, british and Dream felt his heart hammering harder in fear, backing up against a wall to not be seen when the voice called out again. "Dream man, where the fawk are you?" 

Dream swallowed harshly when he distinguised the voice better, letting out a shaky sigh. "Up here Tommy." Dream cried out and he heard dress shoes clacking against stone as the teen approached him.

"How the actual fawk did you get up there?" Tommy asked, looking up from the ground. "Parkour." Dream answered simply and worked on getting down.

Tommy awkwardly stood before him, looking up at his friend as Dream straightened out his dress.

"Guess we were all right about Gogy being in love with you, huh?" Tommy tried to joked and Dream glared at him, makeup messed up, eyes still teary but Tommy's awkward laugh turned into a gentle cough as he rubbed his neck. "Too soon?" Tommy asked and Dream didnt reply, looking around the room.

"Where are the others?" Dream asked quietly. "Uh, just about fucking everywhere? Scattered like fucking bugs." Tommy responded.

"Where's Fundy?" Dream asked after a beat. "Crying in the chapel." Tommy answered and Dream nodded, taking a step forward and cringing.

"Can- can you walk with me?" Dream asked and Tommy nodded. "Don't worry, I'll beat Gogy up if anything happens, though I think Sapnap's already on that." The teen answered and Dream rubbed his arm as they walked.

".... Sooooo, how's L'manberg?" Tommy asked and Dream rolled his eyes.

"Tommy we can deal with your trauma tomorrow." He simply answered and Tommy bit his lip and looked away. "Yep, okay." He answered and once they finally reached the chapel, Tommy scampered off.

Dream slowly pushed the doors open, similar to how he had an hour ago, heart dropping when he saw Fundy crying in the middle of the altar, Eret patting his back.

Eret looked up once she heard the door open, smiling and walking away from Fundy. "Talk to him, please." She said before leaving the two boys alone.

Dream sat next to Fundy and touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He mumbled and Fundy glared at him. " _You're_ sorry? _I'm_ the one who's sorry! I thought when you'd run off George had found you or something and I wasn't able to do anything, baby are you okay?" Fundy grabbed his hands, flipping them over for a minute before holding it in his.

"I- wait you're not mad at me for running away?" Dream asked, tears starting to fall again and Fundy held his face gently in one hand. "Absolutely not! I'm so sorry I freaked out before, I didn't know what had happened and I'm sorry I started yelling without getting the full story! You're okay though right? What did George do?" Fundy spoke with love, worry, adoration in his voice and Dream sobbed a bit, out of happiness.

Dream smiled and rested his forehead against Fundy's, tears falling down his face happily. 

"I'm okay, yes, now. I'm- I'm sorry for running away, it was- it was all too much and I wanted to talk to you alone." Dream said and Fundy hugged him, rubbing his back as Drema sobbed into his shoulder.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything Dreamy, everything's okay now. We're still married, everythings fine." Fundy promised and Dream hugged him back tightly. "I love you so much, Fundip." Dream said and Fundy giggled wetly.

"I love you too." Fundy pulled back and looked him in the eye. "We- We should probably get everyone back here." Fundy said and chuckled.

Dream looked out the open doors for a second and then back at Fundy, casting his gaze downwards. "E-everyone?" Dream asked carefully.

Fundy's expression softened. "Dream, what did he do?" Dream flinched and played with his fingers, looking away.

"He- he kissed me. Re-really roughly and stuff. His tongue-" Dream cut himself off as he softly rubbed his lips again in disgust. "You don't have to, babe. And we don't have to bring George back if you don't want to, but I think he needs to talk to someone, one of us, about whatever the Hell he just pulled." Fundy said.

"Not," Dream swallowed again. "Not today." He mumbled. "Not today." Fundy promised.

"Hey, we haven't gotten to do our official kiss yet." Fundy pointed out and Dream laughed, rolling his eyes a bit. "Wanna fix that?" Dream asked and Fundy grinned, bringing his face close, tipping Dream's chin up and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

Dream smiled after they pulled away. "I love you." He whispered, teary and happy. "I love you." Fundy said, just as happy.

"I now pronounce you man and fox." Ghostbur said from the entrance of the chapel. "SUCK IT BRIT BOY!" Ponk yelled after and Dream turned red, seeing all his friends watching them with teary and happy expressions.

Sapnap rushed over, grabbing Dream's face and tilting it back, to the side, up and all around, as if checking for damage. "Are you okay? Did he do anything? Do you need a hug?" Sapnap asked questions and everyone laughed at his mother like nature.

Dream smiled at his friend. "Sap, I'm fine, now at least." Dream stated and Sapnap nodded, standing up and Dream furrowed his eyebrows, noticing his shirt was covered in blood. "Uhh-" "Don't ask." Sapnap interrupted.

"All you need to know is he's down a life, okay?" Sapnap stated and Dream chuckled and nodded, grabbing Fundy's hand and grinning.

And sure, weddings still sucked. The after party was wild the moment HBomb drank one alcoholic liquid and started calling everyone master. Niki and Eret sobbed at how grown up Fundy was for a good four hours. Ghostbur kept throwing blue at everyone after. George was banned from the wedding server. Tommy chucked his remaining flowers at people. Ranboo was asking about how normal weddings went and Jeracraft weeped over the blown up bits of the map.

But Dream had love. He had a forever love now that was his and his alone. Someone who cared about him and stayed with him no matter how far and fast he ran, no matter how long and well he hid. He had someone who cared for him with every bone in his body and protected him from harm.

So, well, maybe in the end, weddings aren't so bad.

That's a lie they suck.

But Dream could live.

**Author's Note:**

> I love George with all my heart but I had to make him the villain of the story guys I'm so sorry. Also I love Fundy so he gets a happy ending for once
> 
> (Follow me on Twitter for some super pog art. No really, please I'm going to art college and getting scouted for school I promise my art is actually good lolol @sonayesul)


End file.
